Home
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Edward comes home from central and Winry has some news


Home

Exhausted; that almost described how he felt as he trudged up the stairs to his house. He was completely drained, mentally and physically. All he wanted to do was fall into bed. The trip had left him drained, he never thought such a short trip to central would leave him feeling this weary. He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. He pushed the door open hoping it would not creak loudly, he didn't want to wake anyone. He threw his satchel and coat onto the sofa and loosened his hair from the braid he kept it in. He shuffled towards the bedroom stopping by the workshop to see if his wife had fallen asleep working like she usually did. He pushed the door open and was surprised to see it empty. A smile ghosted his lips and he walked a little faster towards the bedroom.

The door made no sound as he entered the room. He was hoping to surprise his wife but in turn was surprised to not see her in bed. He stood there perplexed and jumped when he heard a voice say his name. he turned and smiled at the sight of his ruffled wife, she was breathtaking even when her hair was out of place and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Ed, you're home. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow" Winry said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It is tomorrow, silly" Ed replied with a chuckle. She nodded and yawned, he went over to her and enveloped her into a hug. She snuggled into him and breathed in his scent and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're home" she whispered as she pulled back and raised up on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips. "I'm glad too" he said as he kissed her back. She yawned again and he chuckled again. She gazed at him and was about to ask him what was so funny when he led her towards the bed and lay her down gently. She watched as he undressed and almost moaned aloud at the sight of his taught muscles. Once his clothes were shed he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above her. She let out a sharp gasp when his cold automail contacted her skin. Before she could protest he captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. She kissed back just as feverently. He broke the kiss abruptly and leaned forward and whispered, "I missed you."

She smiled and her heart melted, she pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck "I missed you too." He kissed her forehead and moved to lay beside her, she huffed out a breath in annoyance and sat up on her elbow and pouted. He grinned and she swatted his playfully. He gathered her up in his arms and said "Winry, I love you but let's continue this after I've had some sleep."

She nodded and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Alright Ed." She turned so he was spooning her and settled in to his embrace. She waited until his eyes were closed and his breathing began to change and said "Ed" he responded with a hum. "You're going to be a father."

"That's nice" he replied and closed his eyes once more. After a few seconds, they popped open and he practically shouted "What!"

Winry sat up and faced him all the while giggling hysterically. "I'm pregnant, Ed" she said between laughs. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I take it you are happy" she said after a few moments of silence. He leaned forward and kissed her and said "Ecstatic" as he nibbled her bottom lip. Winry tried to answer but her mouth was otherwise occupied so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him so their bodies were touching. The feel of his skin grazing hers sent a shiver up her spine and she immediately put a little more heat into her kisses. Ed quickly got the message and began to move his hands along her ribcage making their way to her breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat when he grazed a finger over her nipple. His lips left hers and found their way to her neck where he suckled her supple skin. She moaned in response and he continued to tease her with his fingers and lips. Her pulse began to quicken with each move of his hands. She let out a throaty moan as he entered her slowly and began to thrust. With each thrust they both began to moan and soon their moans were synced. She moved her hips so he could go deeper and he obliged. With each movement, she became wetter and wetter, which spurred Ed on more and more, his pace began to hasten and he felt himself coming close to climaxing. He reached down between their bodies and pressed a finger to her sweet spot; Winry's body almost convulsed at the contact. He slowly ran his finger along her spot until he felt her clamp down on him, this caused him to snap and he felt himself going over the edge. He continued rubbing until she moaned and her body shuddered. When they were done he rolled off her and they lay there catching their breath.

"Welcome home, daddy" she said placing a hand on his chest.

"It's good to be home, mommy" he replied as he placed a hand over hers.


End file.
